Dans les premières lueurs de l'aube
by Hel14
Summary: Juste après The Final Problem, saison 4 épisode 3. J'avais besoin d'écrire ma version, c'est tout.
1. Chapter 1

La sonnette retentit dans les premières lueurs de l'aube.

Molly n'avait de toute façon pas dormi.

Elle n'aurait pas vraiment su dire ce qu'elle avait fait depuis son appel, la veille.

Si, elle avait pleuré, beaucoup pleuré.

Mais pas tant que ça, en fait.

Pas autant qu'avant.

Une fois passé le choc, le déchirement, elle s'était douté qu'il se passait quelque chose. Elle avait su qu'il se passait quelque chose. D'instinct, elle avait appelé Madame Hudson.

Elle avait appris, horrifiée, l'explosion de l'appartement la veille. Madame Hudson s'était retrouvée projetée dans le réduit où elle venait de ranger son aspirateur, et n'avait pas eu le temps de réaliser vraiment ce qui s'était passé avant que Mycroft ne l'en extirpe et ne la confie aux agents qui avaient immédiatement surgi.

Depuis, heureusement indemne, elle gardait Rosie dans l'appartement de John. Celui-ci, Mycroft et Sherlock avaient disparu depuis. Mais, de ce que Madame Hudson avait compris, ils étaient tous les trois en bonne santé.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe Molly, mais je crois que c'est grave ! » avait conclu la pauvre femme.

Oui, il se passait quelque chose de grave.

Et depuis, Molly attendait.

Attendait que cette sonnette retentisse, dans les premières lueurs de l'aube.

Elle rejeta l'épaisse couverture qu'elle avait tirée sur elle, se leva du canapé et se rendit lentement vers la porte d'entrée.

Sherlock se tenait debout, et son apparence frappa immédiatement Molly.

Les cheveux en bataille, sa chemise blanche manifestement froissée, son pantalon couvert de boue et mal séché… et son visage. Son visage, d'une pâleur extrême. Ses yeux clairs creusés, hantés. Et tellement, tellement peu assurés alors qu'il la dévisageait.

Elle en eut le souffle coupé.

C'est lui qui demanda dans un murmure :

\- Molly, pouvons-nous entrer ? C'est important. Je vais… Je dois t'expliquer.

Elle réalisa alors seulement que Sherlock n'était pas seul. Des hommes se tenaient respectueusement en retrait. Ils étaient nombreux, certains en costume sombre, d'autres en treillis. L'un d'entre eux tenait un chien en laisse, un berger allemand.

Des agents du gouvernement, des hommes de Mycroft, manifestement.

Molly ne put qu'acquiescer, incapable de parler, et se décala pour les laisser entrer. Soudain une pensée fugitive la traversa et elle s'écria stupidement :

\- Je… J'ai un chat ! Le chien, il va effrayer Toby !

\- Je l'ai, répondit depuis l'intérieur la voix étonnamment douce de Sherlock.

Molly referma vivement la porte et se tourna vers le salon : Sherlock avait délicatement saisi un Toby encore à demi endormi et le glissait dans la boite de transport qu'elle utilisait pour emmener l'animal chez le vétérinaire. Puis le détective se tourna vers la jeune femme et annonça :

\- Tu devrais t'asseoir. Ils en ont pour un moment.

Elle acquiesça à nouveau, machinalement, et Sherlock posa doucement la boite à côté d'elle. Toby s'agitait à présent et elle passa les doigts à travers la grille en lui murmurant des mots rassurants.

Alors qu'elle ne comprenait rien, rien.

Les hommes s'étaient dispersés dans son appartement, ouvraient les placards, déplaçaient les meubles, ôtaient puis remettaient des tableaux en place. Passaient des appareils étranges le long des murs, des sols, du plafond même. Le chien allait de pièce en pièce, reniflant un peu partout, sans sembler se préoccuper du tout de la présence de Toby qui lui sifflait de colère. Sherlock avait gagné directement la cuisine et désigna du doigt des emplacements. Molly écarquilla les yeux en voyant les agents en retirer ce qui ressemblait à de minuscule boutons sombres.

Elle respira profondément ce seul bruit attira l'attention de Sherlock qui se tourna vers elle et fronça les sourcils. Il la rejoignit en deux pas. Sans lever les yeux vers lui elle demanda simplement :

\- Que cherchent-ils exactement ?

\- Des caméras. Peut-être des explosifs, mais j'en doute. Ils vérifient.

\- Ah.

Elle sentait le regard de Sherlock sur elle et finit par lever les yeux. Il semblait si… _épuisé. Vulnérable. Terrorisé_. Des mots qu'elle n'aurait jamais associés à cet homme, avant. Molly réalisa qu'elle n'était pas, en cet instant, la plus malheureuse et cette pensée lui redonna de l'énergie. Elle se redressa et sourit maladroitement :

\- J'ai toujours… des affaires à toi, dans la commode de la chambre d'amis. Si tu veux te changer, prendre une douche…

Il baissa les yeux et sembla réaliser dans quel état il se trouvait. Il acquiesça :

\- Je veux bien, oui. Mais après.

Il voulait attendre qu'ils aient fini. Attendre d'être sûr. Molly comprit et se rassit. Elle glissa à nouveau ses doigts dans le grillage pour caresser Toby qui tournait en rond dans sa minuscule cage.

Sherlock repartit vérifier le travail des agents gouvernementaux et Molly se remit à attendre. Une heure, peut-être. Elle avait perdu la notion du temps.

Le jour était totalement levé quand les hommes se réunirent dans le salon, échangèrent quelques mots avec Sherlock et saluèrent Molly. Elle sourit timidement et balbutia un remerciement. Ce fut Sherlock qui les raccompagna à la porte. Elle libéra Toby qui, furieux, fila vers la chambre pour se terrer sous le lit de Molly. Celle-ci alla ranger la boite de transport quand elle revint, Sherlock se tenait au milieu du salon, immobile. Il sembla faire un effort sur lui-même et ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

Molly leva la main et Sherlock retint ce qu'il allait dire, décontenancé.

\- Il n'y a plus de risques ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Aucun. Toutes les caméras ont été retirées et il n'y avait aucun explosif. La maison est sécurisée.

\- Il y avait… combien de caméras ?

\- Quinze. Réparties dans toutes les pièces.

Un frisson de dégoût parcourut l'échine de Molly qui articula avec difficulté :

\- Et elles étaient là depuis… depuis longtemps ?

\- Quelques semaines d'après mes déductions.

\- Et tes déductions sont toujours exactes, murmura le médecin légiste comme pour elle-même.

\- Non, pas toujours, répondit Sherlock sur le même ton absent. Molly…

\- Ils sont partis, va te laver et te changer Sherlock.

Il avança d'un pas vers elle ses mains de violoniste tremblaient :

\- Non, Molly, je dois t'expliquer, il faut que je…

\- Oui Sherlock, le coupa-t-elle doucement. Tu dois m'expliquer. J'ai le droit de savoir. Mais je pense que le plus urgent, c'est que tu puisses te laver et passer des vêtements propres. Je reste là. Je t'attends. Je vais préparer du thé.

Il cligna des yeux, surpris par la soudaine assurance de la jeune femme. Elle-même semblait étonnée d'être si maitresse d'elle-même en un moment pareil. Elle l'encouragea d'un sourire, indiqua d'un signe de tête l'entrée de la salle de bain et se détourna vers la cuisine. Sherlock obéit silencieusement.

Et Molly se retrouva à nouveau dans cette cuisine, sa cuisine, devant son comptoir. A préparer du thé. A couper du citron et à le presser dans les tasses brûlantes. Mais elle se sentait confiante, et rassurée. Sherlock était en bonne santé. Elle pouvait entendre l'eau couler et ses mouvements dans la salle de bain. Sherlock était chez elle, Sherlock était venu chez elle. Sherlock voulait lui expliquer, et elle pressentait que c'était grave. Il ne s'était pas moqué d'elle, il n'avait pas broyé son cœur en vain.

Elle venait de poser le plateau sur la table basse du salon quand la voix retentit, plus grave que jamais :

\- J'ai une sœur.

Molly se redressa vivement, les yeux écarquillés :

\- Une sœur ?!

Sherlock entra lentement dans le salon. Il avait passé un simple pantalon noir et une chemise blanche. Il s'assit dans le canapé et passa une main tremblante dans ses boucles sombres et encore mouillées. Molly s'assit à côté de lui et attendit la suite, stupéfaite. Il considéra quelques secondes les deux tasses de thé fumantes, puis répondit d'une voix à peine audible.

\- Je l'ignorais moi aussi.

\- Comment… Comment est-ce possible ? Tes parents…

\- … la croyaient morte. Mycroft leur a dit qu'elle était morte. Et moi je l'avais effacée de mes souvenirs.

La gorge serrée, Molly ne dit rien et attendit qu'il continue, ce qu'il fit d'une voix étonnamment triste.

\- Elle a tué mon meilleur ami quand j'avais sept ans. Elle en avait cinq. Ce n'était pas un accident. Eurus – c'est son nom – est un génie, mais avant tout une psychopathe très dangereuse. Elle vit isolée sur une île, une prison de haute sécurité du gouvernement, appelée Sherringford.

\- Mycroft… murmura Molly.

Sherlock tourna la tête vers elle et acquiesça lentement.

\- Il a cru bien faire, je crois, mais la situation lui a échappé. Eurus lui a échappé. Je… Je te raconterai tout en détail une autre fois si tu veux bien. Mais Mycroft, John et moi sommes allés sur cette île sans savoir que Eurus en avait pris le contrôle et nous avait préparé… des épreuves. Enfin, surtout pour moi.

Il la regardait toujours, de ses yeux bleus perçants. Son débit avait ralenti peu à peu et Molly sentit, elle, son cœur accélérer. Elle allait savoir.

\- Pourquoi as-tu passé une mauvaise journée hier ?

Molly écarquilla les yeux, prise de cours, et balbutia :

\- Je… Comment ?

\- Au début de mon appel, hier, tu m'as dit que c'était une mauvaise journée, pourquoi ?

Le cœur de la légiste se serra quand les souvenirs affluèrent. Elle secoua la tête, comme pour s'en débarrasser et bredouilla :

\- Non, c'est sans rapport, c'était au travail, rien de…

\- Dis-moi.

Le ton était sans appel. Elle avala difficilement sa salive et répondit rapidement, le plus rapidement possible :

\- J'ai autopsié une petite fille. Elle était très mutilée. Des sévices. Par son père. Une histoire atroce. Je… les enfants, je ne m'y ferai jamais, jamais.

\- Je suis désolé.

La sincérité dans la voix de Sherlock stupéfia Molly. Ça et le regard qu'il posait sur elle, plein de compassion. Il continua avec une rare douceur :

\- Je suis désolé. Et je suis d'autant plus désolé de ce que j'ai été obligé de faire ensuite. De te faire subir. Je suis désolé Molly.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, incapable de parler, désarmée.

\- Tu étais une des épreuves. Eurus m'a donné trois minutes. Trois minutes pour te faire dire ces trois mots. Sinon tu mourrais dans l'explosion de ta maison. Je n'avais pas le droit de t'expliquer.

Les pièces du puzzle s'imbriquèrent dans l'esprit de la jeune femme : les caméras, la recherche d'explosifs, et surtout l'urgence désespérée dans la voix de Sherlock la veille. Un sourire trembla sur ses lèvres fines :

\- Je vois… Je comprends. Alors… Merci, je suppose, non ?

Molly avait voulu prendre un ton détaché, elle n'était que pathétique. Sherlock la regardait toujours, silencieusement. Pour se donner une contenance, elle saisit une tasse de thé et en but quelques gorgées rapidement. Trop rapidement, elle faillit s'étrangler et toussa, rouge de honte.

\- Molly…

\- C'est bon, je comprends, tu n'avais pas le choix, tu as eu totalement raison. Après tout entre avoir le cœur brisé pour la vingtième fois ou mourir déchiquetée dans une explosion, j'aurais évidemment choisi la même option, hein !

Un rire stupide et forcé passa ses lèvres. Elle se sentait glisser dans un abîme de ridicule achevé. Et pourtant Sherlock n'avait pas encore levé les yeux au ciel, aucune moue méprisante n'avait encore plissé ses traits. Il était immobile, et la douleur ne cessait pourtant de s'accentuer dans son regard. Une tristesse insondable qui devenait insoutenable, insupportable pour la jeune femme, qui perdait pied.

\- Elle avait préparé ton cercueil. Il y avait ton cercueil dans la pièce. Et toi sur l'écran. Je ne pouvais pas échouer. Je ne pouvais pas. Je suis désolé.

Un goût de bile remonta dans la gorge de Molly et ses yeux s'agrandirent, horrifiés. Elle répéta dans un murmure :

\- Mon… Mon cercueil ?

\- Oui. Et nous te voyions sur l'écran, dans ta cuisine. Et je voyais ce que je te faisais subir.

Molly cessa de respirer un bref instant puis articula lentement :

\- Nous ?

Sherlock se mordit la lèvre, conscient de son erreur, mais répondit néanmoins :

\- J'étais avec John et Mycroft. Pendant quasiment toutes les épreuves, j'étais avec John et Mycroft.

Molly eut le vague sentiment qu'elle aurait dû se liquéfier que les deux hommes aient assisté à son humiliation, mais réalisa soudain qu'elle était au-delà de ce genre de considération. Que cela n'avait plus d'importance. Que ce qui avait de l'importance, c'était de savoir…

Molly reprit soudain contenance et fronça les sourcils :

\- Mais… Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi cette mise en scène ? Pourquoi voulait-elle me faire souffrir, moi ?

Sherlock détourna cette fois le regard et se passa à nouveau la main dans les cheveux, nerveusement. Molly inspira profondément, sentant qu'elle perdait pied. Une voix dans sa tête, toujours la même depuis des années, lui hurla d'arrêter immédiatement d'espérer, d'arrêter d'y croire, qu'il y avait une explication, une autre explication, une explication logique, et…

\- C'est moi qu'elle voulait faire souffrir. C'est moi qu'elle voulait torturer. C'était… parfaitement pensé.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

Molly l'avait presque coupé, d'une voix tranchante, au bord de la panique. La cuillère se mit à tinter dans sa tasse et, réalisant que ses mains tremblaient, elle reposa vivement l'objet sur le plateau. Elle répéta, d'une voix trop aigüe :

\- Je ne comprends pas !

Sherlock la regardait à nouveau et, paradoxalement, semblait lui soudain bien plus calme. Il acquiesça lentement et continua, d'une voix grave et douce :

\- Je pense que si, je pense que tu comprends, Molly, mais que… Mais que je t'ai rendu la vie si difficile que tu ne peux y croire. Que tu ne veux pas y croire. John…

Il s'arrêta et son regard se voila. Une pensée terrifiante saisit Molly qui s'écria :

\- Quoi John ?! John va bien ? John… ?

\- John va bien, Mycroft aussi, la rassura vivement Sherlock.

Molly posa une main sur sa gorge pour tenter de calmer sa respiration anarchique et balbutia :

\- Mais alors quoi… John ?

\- John m'a dit tout à l'heure qu'il n'était jamais trop tôt, mais qu'il pouvait être trop tard. A cause de Mary. Il m'a dit de te parler, tout de suite. Alors voilà, c'est fait. Mais je pense qu'il est trop tôt… pour continuer cette discussion. Je suis… Je suis trop épuisé, je crois, Molly.

Elle acquiesça machinalement, son esprit démêlant lentement le contenu des paroles de Sherlock. Il la regarda et fronça les sourcils, presque inquiet :

\- Molly ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle d'un ton détaché.

\- Il est… trop tard, c'est ça ?

Alors elle le regarda, vraiment.

Elle regarda cet homme superbe, génial, odieux, qu'elle aimait depuis tant d'années. Cet homme dont elle avait fini par gagner le respect, l'amitié, puis, enfin, peut-être, quelque chose d'autre. Molly eut soudain le sentiment qu'une porte s'ouvrait, une nouvelle porte. Vers quelque chose de complexe, de difficile, à n'en pas douter. Quelque chose qui la ferait souffrir également, c'était certain. Mais quelque chose, enfin.

Elle réalisa avec fierté que c'était elle qui était calme, détachée, sereine.

Et que, pour une fois, c'était lui qui avait dans le regard cette incertitude, cette peur.

Elle sourit, largement, magnifiquement et secoua la tête :

\- Bien sûr que non, il n'est pas trop tard. Jamais il n'aurait été trop tard. Mais pour discuter, je dirais plutôt qu'il est trop tôt. Allons nous coucher.

Une lueur d'incertitude passa dans les pupilles limpides de Sherlock et un rire léger, enfin léger, passa les lèvres de Molly :

\- Ne te fais pas d'idée. Je suis épuisée, et toi plus encore. Allons dormir.

Molly ne réalisa même pas qu'elle lui avait pris la main avant de sentir le contact chaud de sa paume contre la sienne. Elle, si méticuleuse, abandonna sans un regard les tasses de thé froid auquel ils avaient à peine touché. Elle entraîna Sherlock dans sa chambre, alla lui sortir un second oreiller et lui apporta le pyjama qu'il avait jadis laissé chez elle. Elle attrapa son propre pyjama et alla l'enfiler dans la salle de bain. Elle se regarda dans le miroir tout en se lavant les dents, presque étonnée de se trouver exactement la même, alors que tout changeait, que tout avait changé. Alors que Sherlock Holmes était allongé dans sa chambre, dans son lit. Pas dans la chambre d'amis, comme jadis, parfois.

C'était imperceptible et en même temps tellement évident.

Des vêtements d'homme en tas sur le tabouret prêt de la baignoire, une serviette supplémentaire accrochée près de la sienne. Deux tasses de thé froid. Un manteau accroché dans l'entrée.

Et la forme du corps longiligne de Sherlock Holmes sous les draps. Il ne dormait pas encore, malgré l'épuisement évident sur ses traits tirés. Elle alla tirer les lourds rideaux et le soleil qui baignait à présent la capitale britannique de lumière disparut. Quelle heure était-il ? Neuf heures ?

Dans la pénombre Molly gagna l'autre côté du lit et avisa son portable. Elle tapa un rapide texto et éteignit l'appareil.

\- Qu'as-tu écrit à John ?

Molly sourit et ne demanda même pas comment il savait qu'elle avait écrit à John. Elle se glissa sous le drap, face à Sherlock dont les paupières tremblaient sous l'effet de la fatigue. Elle passa la main sur sa joue, d'un geste instinctif, simple, naturel, et elle sentit sa peau frémir et se détendre sous ses doigts. Les yeux du détective se fermèrent alors qu'elle répondait :

\- Je lui ai écrit « merci ».


	2. Chapter 2

_Un grand merci pour les commentaires que vous avez laissés au chapitre 1, ils m'ont tous fait très plaisir. Je continue un peu, parce que des petites idées de scènes me viennent à l'esprit. Rien qui contienne le moindre début de scénario, seulement de quoi me défouler après la fin de ma série préférée... Si vous avez des idées de scènes, que vous souhaitez que j'écrive, dites-moi, mais je ne promets rien._

\- Je ne serai jamais très bon en déduction, je crois, soupira John.

Sherlock leva légèrement la tête vers son ami puis se concentra à nouveau sur l'écran de son ordinateur en acquiesçant :

\- J'ignore pourquoi tu déclares cela maintenant, mais effectivement tes capacités de déduction sont quasi nulles. Tu compenses par d'autres… compétences, je suppose.

\- Je disais cela à propos du sms de la Femme, pour ton anniversaire. Le message de Irène Adler.

Sherlock, pour le coup, arrêta de taper sur son clavier et haussa les sourcils :

\- Alors ton exemple est mal choisi. Là, ta déduction était correcte. Pour mon anniversaire.

\- Pour ton anniversaire, oui. Pas pour Irène Adler.

Sherlock Holmes sut immédiatement qu'il n'aurait pas dû relancer la discussion. Vraiment pas. En effet, John embraya.

\- J'avais tout faux sur Irene Adler. En fait tout le petit discours que je t'ai fait sur la chance d'avoir quelqu'un qui t'aime, sur le fait que cela pouvait disparaître plus…

\- J'étais là, coupa sèchement Sherlock, déjà excédé. Totalement inutile de te répéter, John. Maintenant si tu veux bien…

\- C'est de Molly que j'aurais du parler. En fait, c'est de Molly que je parlais sans le savoir.

Sherlock continuait de fixer son écran et tapait rapidement. John resta silencieux quelques instants, avant de se râcler la gorge.

\- Alors, ça avance avec Molly ? Depuis notre retour de Sherrinford ?

Seul lui répondit le cliquetis des touches. John enchaîna :

\- Je sais que tu as dormi chez elle en rentrant. Plusieurs nuits.

Sherlock soupira profondément pour marquer son agacement mais répondit néanmoins :

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je dors chez Molly Hooper. Je me permets de te rappeler que l'appartement a été détruit par une explosion. Molly m'héberge, comme par le passé.

John parcourut des yeux la cuisine dans laquelle ils étaient installés, assis face à face, et son regard se porta au-delà, dans le salon qui reprenait petit à petit forme humaine depuis des semaines.

\- Ta chambre n'a pas souffert de l'explosion que je sache.

\- Les artisans arrivent à n'importe quelle heure, sans prévenir. C'est insupportable.

\- Ils sont là en semaine, de neuf heures à dix-sept heures.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis.

John soupira mais reprit :

\- Tu aurais pu venir dormir à la maison, tu le sais parfaitement.

\- Rosy pleure tout le temps.

\- Totalement faux, et ça aussi tu le sais.

Sherlock ne bougeait pas, seuls ses doigts remuaient à toute allure sur son clavier. Quelques instants passèrent, puis John continua :

\- Tu sais que si tu lui fais du mal… Si tu te conduis mal avec Molly… Tu sais que ni Greg, ni moi ne te pardonnerons. Tu sais que tu nous le paieras.

Un léger sourire passa sur les lèvres de Sherlock :

\- C'est de loin la réaction de Madame Hudson qui me causerait le plus d'inquiétude.

\- C'est vrai ça ! acquiesça John en souriant franchement.

Un silence plus léger s'installa. John avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire, après tout. Et il n'avait aucune intention, en réalité, de demander des détails à Sherlock sur sa relation avec Molly. Détails qu'il était certain de ne pas obtenir, qui plus est.

\- Je te prierai en tout cas de garder tes sous-entendus déplacés pour toi dans les minutes à venir, déclara soudain Sherlock

John regarda son ami, surpris :

\- Comment, mais pourquoi…

Il s'interrompit en entendant des pas légers monter lestement l'escalier et sourit. La voix de Molly retentit dans le salon :

\- Eh ? Sherlock ?

\- Nous sommes dans la cuisine, répondit le détective en fermant son ordinateur portable.

La jeune femme entra la pièce avec un large sourire.

\- John ! Sherlock m'a envoyé un message pour me dire que tu étais là avec Rosy, alors j'ai pu finir plus tôt pour passer vous voir.

\- Et j'en suis ravi, répondit son ami. Rosy finit sa sieste dans mon ancienne chambre, elle ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller, elle sera enchantée de te voir.

\- Moi aussi ! s'exclama Molly en tendant deux sacs à Sherlock. J'ai apporté des pâtisseries pour le thé et dans l'autre je t'ai pris quelques petites choses à la morgue. Ne confonds pas les deux paquets !

Molly pouffa de rire, John sourit largement et Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel avant de se saisir des deux sacs. Il plaça le carton de pâtisseries sur la table et ouvrit l'autre sac, laissant son regard parcourir le contenu :

\- Magnifique… Superbe ! Merci Molly !

\- De rien, répondit-elle, rose de plaisir. Tu devrais les mettre au congélateur rapidement malgré les pains de glace.

Sherlock glissa immédiatement le sac dans le congélateur et se tourna vers Molly, manifestement enchanté. Il esquissa alors un très léger mouvement vers la jeune femme, à peine perceptible, mouvement auquel elle sembla répondre avant de jeter un regard apeuré vers John et de se raidir. Sherlock s'immobilisa à son tour.

L'ensemble n'avait duré qu'un bref instant de flottement, mais rien de cette interaction n'avait échappé à John qui sourit de toutes ses dents et déclara d'un ton faussement badin :

\- Je vous en prie, faites comme si je n'étais pas là, hein. Du moment que vous restez décents…

Molly ouvrit la bouche, écarlate, mais aucun son ne sortit. Sherlock foudroya son ami du regard et le sourire du médecin s'élargit encore. A cet instant, la voix aigüe de Rosy retentit depuis l'étage et Sherlock se redressa vivement :

\- Je vais la chercher. Faites chauffer l'eau pour le thé.

Il disparut dans l'instant. John murmura, amusé :

\- Sauvé par le gong…

Puis il tourna la tête vers Molly qui, le rouge aux joues, prenait grand soin à s'affairer pour mettre en route la bouilloire et sortir les tasses. John hésita quelques secondes, mais la curiosité et une légère inquiétude le décidèrent finalement à parler :

\- Tout va bien Molly ?

\- Oui, oui, très bien ! répondit-elle vivement sans le regarder.

\- Avec Sherlock je veux dire. Il est… Il se conduit bien avec toi ?

La jeune femme s'immobilisa, puis acquiesça rapidement, avec de jeter un coup d'œil à John. Elle hésita, puis répondit simplement :

\- Oui. Très bien. Vraiment.

\- Ah. Alors c'est bien. Très bien.

Un silence gêné s'installa quelques instants. John se leva et prit dans son sac à langer de quoi préparer le biberon de Rosy. Il s'avança vers l'évier et s'apprêtait à contourner Molly qui avait achevé de remplir la théière quand il s'arrêta :

\- Molly… Ce ne sont pas mes affaires mais… Enfin… C'est Sherlock, et je me demande si tu…

La main de Molly sur son poignet le fit taire et, quand il releva la tête, Molly le regarda avec franchise :

\- John, tout va bien. Merci, merci beaucoup mais… Je suis une grande fille tu sais.

\- Oui, oui, je sais bien, bredouilla-t-il, mais Sherlock, il peut être tellement… Il s'est déjà montré tellement… odieux… avec toi notamment, et comme je suis ton ami, je… Je suis content pour vous, vraiment mais…

\- Il a changé, tu sais. Depuis… sa sœur. Il a beaucoup changé.

Il y eut un silence, au cours duquel les deux médecins se regardèrent gravement.

\- Tu as raison, murmura John. Il a vraiment beaucoup changé.

\- Oui, et je le connais aussi, tu sais. Et je sais… ce que je peux attendre ou pas de lui.

John sourit maladroitement :

\- Oui, mais tu es une grande romantique, et Sherlock…

\- Sherlock est Sherlock, coupa-t-elle doucement. Si j'avais voulu, vraiment, ce que les autres ont… J'en ai eu l'occasion, avec Tom… et d'autres… et il faut croire que je ne suis pas si romantique que ça en fait. Parce que celui que…

Elle s'interrompit en rosissant, n'osant tout d'abord le dire, avant de se rappeler une fois de plus que John était là, lors du coup de téléphone. Le regard qu'ils échangèrent était lourd de sens et elle sourit avant de continuer :

\- Celui que j'aime, c'est Sherlock. Et ce que nous avons me convient parfaitement, vraiment, John.

Il sourit à son amie, rassuré, convaincu de la sincérité de ses paroles et de son regard, et conclut simplement :

\- Alors, super. Vraiment. Je suis ravi. Vraiment.

Le sourire lumineux de Molly lui répondit, avant que la voix de Sherlock et le babillement de Rosy ne retentissent dans le salon. Le détective apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine, portant sa filleule qui riait de plaisir. Il montra Molly du doigt :

\- Et regarde qui est venue te voir ? Molly !

La jeune femme ouvrit les bras à la petite fille, radieuse, et John rit de plaisir.


End file.
